Twilight Songfic Essence of Evanescence
by 1lovechildren
Summary: Bring me to Life by Evanescence. New Moon mashup.


how can you see into my eyes like open doors?

When you can't read my mind, but you seem to see my mind by just looking into my eyes.

leading you down into my core

My heart, you seem to be judging me, but not, just waiting for a reaction

where I've become so numb,

since you left

without a soul

I'm so empty

my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Not really sleeping at all.

until you find it there and lead it back home

And now you are here, only in my dreams.

(Wake me up)

why do I do this to myself?

Wake me up inside

Please, before I go insane

(I can't wake up)

I'm thrashing in my bed, seeing that, and my nightmare of you being there with me.

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Before I collapse or lose my mind from the pain.

call my name and save me from the dark

The darkness is closing in on me, to where there is only you. Saying how much you love me. And then you leave.

(Wake me up)

Replaying over and over.

bid my blood to run

To save me. I wouldn't b in this pain if I'd ran.

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become.

The pain is too much. Charlie is worried about me. I don't do anything except homework and behave.

now that I know what I'm without

Please come back Edward

you can't just leave me,

like you did.

breathe into me and make me real

bring me to life

Please. Even I am tired of being like this. But I don't have anything important to me. What is the point of living without you Edward?

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

Save me from this nightmare.

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

Please, I'm begging you. This pain is just to real.

(Save me)

I'll just die alone. Without your love. Without anyone. No one. Empty. I've been dead all along.

call my name and save me from the dark

This horrible nightmare where the darkness is closing in on us, and only you are here Edward. You tell me how much you love me. And then you leave.

(Wake me up)

It's replaying over and over in my head, torchering me.

bid my blood to run

This never would have happened if I'd ran from you. But then, I'd be happy. I don't want to be happy with out you. You're as good as dead, you left me here. My spirit wants to move on, but my body won't allow it. Not without you. Edward, save me, from myself, and you.

(I can't wake up)

Please, this nightmare is traumatizing.

before I come undone

I'm almost catatonic

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become.

I'm a danger to myself, keeping myself alive, just for you, keeping my promise, though you broke yours. Even though you don't love me.

Bring me to life

Please, let me live again in heaven.

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

There is nothing left of me Bella.

Bring me to life

I was only truly alive with you Bella.

frozen inside without your touch

not myself, I'm dead without your love Edward.

without your love darling

dead, Bella, without you.

only you are the life among the dead

You are the undead Edward. Only you could save me from myself.

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see

How much I needed you Bella.

kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I never knew how much I loved you Edward.

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Never knowing you, Isabella. Do you still hate that name?

got to open my eyes to everything

Or else, I might not keep my promise to you Edward.

without a thought without a voice without a soul

I couldn't ever hear your thoughts. I thought maybe, because I hadn't heard your voice. But I could read your soul through your face. Me, I don't have a soul. I didn't think it was possible to love for me.

don't let me die here

Without you, Edward.

there must be something more

bring me to life.

Please Bella, say you didn't believe me.

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

I have to be dreaming, Edward, you don't love me.

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

This has to be some sort of daydream, Bella, you actually believed me when I lied?

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

Edward, please, hurry. The darkness is closing in on me. And only you are left.

(Wake me up)

Bella, please let this be a daydream, that you hurt so much.

bid my blood to run

I don't care about living, as long as I can be with you Edward.

(I can't wake up)

This pain is so absurd. That you don't love me. You think I don't love you Bella?

before I come undone.

I am losing my sanity, please help me lose it with you Edward.

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

I am nothing without you Bella.

(Bring me to life)

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

Edward, this has to be a dream. You never loved me. Why'd you lie to me? I'm nothing now. I never was anything to you.

(Bring me to life)

"Bella, please believe me. I'm tired of having a dead heart. Of being without you."

"Edward, please let me be happy, with you, when I am dead, you probably wouldn't care. Can I at least live after death?"

"Bella. This can't be a dream. I would never bring thos torcher about myself. And please say you wouldn't bring it apon yourself."

"Edward. You never loved me."

"Yes I did, I just never stopped."


End file.
